99 songfics
by Clockwork Night
Summary: I'm going to try to do 99 songfics about Shizaya and MAYBE their alters, I don't know yet, if oyu have any song suggestions, please tell and I'll see what I can do. Thanks... sucking at summeries and spelling (DISCONTINUED)
1. Monster

**So I got bored and decided to do this, 99 song fics. It all songs from meh iPod, if you don't the story and or plot on one, just ask, I changed some lyrics to match the story**

**Okay bye-bye**

**Monster – Meg and Dia**

_**His little whispers "Love me, Love me"**_

_**That's all he asked for "Love me, love me"**_

_**He battered his tiny fists to feel something**_

_**Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something**_

He refused to feel, the young raven refused to cry, smile, to feel anything but hate and pain.

"I love all humans, equally, but to love a single person… why is it so hard?"

Why did it hurt to love?

"Why couldn't that brat be normal? Why is he unlovable? Why us?" That what his parents said every night, beat him, every night.

_**Monster, how should I feel?**_

_**Creatures lie here,**_

_**Looking through the window**_

Shizuo Heiwajima loved Izaya; everyone else was scared of his monstrous strength, laughed at him, stared at him. His parents faked the smiles; his brother was scared of him.

Izaya never was, never was shaken at the vending machines thrown at him by a fellow 5th grader, never shied away by being thrown at a wall.

Almost like he was used to it.

_**That night they caged him, **_

_**Bruised and broke him**_

_**They struggled closer, then they **_

_**Stole him**_

"I love you Izaya Orihara," He said pulling the raven in for a kiss

"Don't say that," The smaller man said,

"What? I love you?

"No, Orihara, please don't say Orihara." He asked

"Why now? It's your name."

"I- I can't tell you, I'm sorry." Izaya paused, snuggling closer to Shizuo,

"I love you, Shizu-chan, forever."

_**Violet wrists and then his ankles **_

_**Silent pain**_

_**Then they slowly saw his nightmare was**_

_**Their dream**_

"Mom! Dad! Please, I'm sorry!" he screamed "I messed up! I'm sorry!"

Struggled screams filled the night streets of Ikebukuro, but no one heard.

"I won't allow your kind in my home! Devil's child! Unlovable!"

Screams

A whisper

"Shizu-chan…"

Silence,

…

"Iza-nii is in trouble,"

"Iza-nii is gone."

_**Monster, how should I feel?**_

_**Creatures lie here**_

_**Looking through the windows,**_

_**I will hear their voices,**_

_**I'm a glass child**_

_**I am Hannah's regret**_

"Brother," The younger Heiwajima muttered, Shizuo looked at him, looking at the newspaper in his hands.

"Yeah?" he asked

"I'm sorry brother," The blonde was confused, until he saw the cover story, he dropped the paper, mouth open.

-Boy found murdered in his home-

-11 year old Izaya Orihara was found dead in his home in Ikebukuro, beaten to death, his mother and father admit to the killing. Though younger twin sisters are still missing, said o have run away, parents say they also where a part of the grisly murder,

More on pg 8

_**Monster, how should I feel?**_

"Monsters, how could you do this?" Shizuo slammed his fists against the bullet proof glass "HE just wanted you to love him… I loved him." Knowing that the people behind the glass, convicted for child abuse and murder couldn't hear him,

All he could think of was Izaya's face as he grabbed the guard's gun and pulled the trigger.

_**Monster, how should I feel?**_

_**Turn the sheets down**_

_**Murder ears with pillow lace**_

_**There's bathtubs filled with glow flies**_

_**Bath in kerosene**_

_**Their words tattooed in his veins**_

A tall blonde man walked hand in hand with the raven haired man with pink eyes and headphones, as they walked down the quiet streets of Ikebukuro, they stopped at an old apartment building, long abandoned, after the incident 15 years before.

The raven's smile slowly faded, while the blondes stayed, "It's in the past," he said, "This is the future," He leaned down to kiss the shorter man's head. The raven smiled again

"Let's go, and never come back." he said, the taller nodded,

They walked away and never looked back

"I love you Tsugaru Heiwajima."

"I love you too Psyche Orihara,"


	2. A thousand years

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm **_

_**Afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt**_

_**Suddenly goes away somehow**_

Why was everyone he knew in love? Celty and Shinra, Kida, Mikado and Anri love triangle action, even Namie was happy, why couldn't Izaya find that one special girl? He claimed to love all humanity equally, but he longed for someone that made his heart jump.

Why couldn't he love?

Why did he feel this way towards a monster?

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Shizuo was everything Izaya could never be. Loved, cherished, while Izaya was alone, forever alone. He tried everything to get the brute's attention, letters, poems, texts, but his love was never returned,

It was impossible for it to be

_**Time stands still, **_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away what's in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

He was quiet and didn't show much emotion, he sat in front of Shizuo in class, constantly writing in his notebook. Sometimes he looked back, hypnotizing Shizuo with beautiful crimson eyes,

He was perfect, in every way possible; he was always too good for Shizuo,

When would he get the courage to tell him how he felt?

_**One step closer**_

"_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Shizuo don't be afraid, **_

_**I have loved you for **_

_**A thousand years,**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**All along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more"**_

Izaya folded up the note a million times, waiting for just the right moment. Finally he turned around to see the blonde scribbling on the desk, this was his only chance. Quietly he dropped the note onto the desk a quickly turned around, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shizuo open it up, he blushed as he read it, then to Izaya's horror, his frowned and threw it on the ground.

As the bell rang, Izaya ran out trying to hide the tears.

"_**One Step closer**_

_**One step closer"**_

Izaya whispered, he sat on the edge of the school's roof, crying, he had lost everything, his pride, his love, he was rejected by the one man he could ever love, why not end it now?

Shizuo walked up to him, watching him. Watching him cry,

"_**I have died every day waiting for you,**_

_**Izaya,, don't be afraid,**_

_**I have loved you for**_

_**A thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more, **_

_**All along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought you to me**_

_**I have loved you **_

_**For a thousand years."**_

He pulled the raven close, holding him tight, pulling him into a soft, warm kiss.

"_**I'll love you for a thousand more"**_


	3. Travelin' Soldier

_**Okay, just a thought, what if Izaya was deployed into the army? And that's how he meets Shizuo? This story is just the lyrics to the song, but it's a story, so the character is in there, and some lyrics are changed…. Okay… bye-bye **_

Two days past eighteen

Izaya was waiting for the bus in his army green

Sat down in a booth in a cafe there

Gave his order to a boy with a bleached blonde hair

He's a little shy so Shizuo gives him a smile

And he said "Would you mind sitting' down for a while

And talking to me,

I'm feeling a little low"

She said "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go."

So they went down and they sat on the pier

He said "I bet you got a girlfriend but I don't care

I got no one to send a letter to

Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for Izaya they told him

Waiting for the love of a traveling' soldier

Our love will never end

Waiting for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said

"A soldier's coming home"

So the letters came from an army camp

In California then Vietnam

And he told her of his heart

It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of

He said "When it's getting kind of rough over here

I think of that day sitting' down at the pier

And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile.

Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while"

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for Izaya they told him

Waiting for the love of a traveling' soldier

Our love will never end

Waiting for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said

"A soldier's coming home"

One Friday night at a football game

The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang

A man said "Folks would you bow your heads

For a list of local Vietnam dead"

Crying all alone under the stands, was a piccolo player in the marching band

And one name read but nobody really cared

But a pretty little boy with bleached blonde hair

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for Izaya they told him

Waiting for the love of a traveling' soldier

Our love will never end

Waiting for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said

"A soldier's coming home"


	4. So Happy Together

_**Imagine me and you, I do**_

_**I think about you day and night, it's only right**_

_**To think about the boy you love and hold him tight**_

_**So happy together**_

They knew their relationship was the farthest thing from perfect. It was a train wreck, but did they care? Absolutely not, not when the sound of each other's name send butterflies through their stomachs,

_**If I should call you up, invest a dime**_

_**And you say you belong to me and ease my mind**_

_**Imagine how the world could be, so very fine**_

_**So happy together**_

Izaya felt his phone ring in his pocket, at first he frowned, thinking "Shiki-san…" but then his face lite up when he saw caller ID.

'Shizu-chan ;)'

He answered, "Hello there, Shizu-chan!"

"Hey Izaya, I missed you today," the voice of his monster said

"I had to work, I'm sorry." Izaya said

"I know,"

"Hey Shizu-chan… I love you."

"I love you too, flea."

"I'm yours.

_**I can't see me loving' nobody but you**_

_**For all my life**_

_**When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue**_

_**For all my life**_

_**Me and you and you and me**_

_**No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be**_

_**The only one for me is you and you for me**_

_**So happy together**_

No one thought it would ever work out, Shizuo asked Izaya out after they got out for summer break, Shinra thought Shizuo's temper would get the best of him, and Izaya's cocky attitude would be the death of Shizaya. But slowly they realized, the only one for Shizuo would be Izaya and vice versa, that's how it had always been.

_**I can't see me loving' nobody but you**_

_**For all my life**_

_**When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue**_

_**For all my life**_

_**So happy together**_

_**How is the weather**_

_**So happy together**_

_**We're happy together**_

_**So happy together**_

_**Happy together**_

_**So happy together**_

_**So happy together**_

Shizuo loved Izaya with all his heart, and Izaya loved Shizuo even more, they couldn't see loving anyone else, so they stood by each other's side, strong, and happy together.


	5. Rhythm of Love

**This is like Traveling Soldier…. So enjoy**

_**His head is stuck in the clouds**_

_**I beg him to come down**_

_**Say, "Izaya, quit fooling' around"**_

_**He told me, "I love the view from up here**_

_**Warm sun and wind in my ear**_

_**We'll watch the world from above**_

_**As it turns to the rhythm of love"**_

_**We may only have tonight**_

_**But till the morning sun, Izaya's mine**_

_**All mine**_

_**Play the music low**_

_**And sway to the rhythm of love**_

_**My heart beats like a drum**_

_**A guitar string to the strum**_

_**A beautiful song to be sung**_

_**He's got red eyes deep like fire**_

_**That rolls back when he's laughing at me**_

_**He rises up like the tide**_

_**The moment his lips meet mine**_

_**We may only have tonight**_

_**But till the morning sun, Izaya's mine**_

_**All mine**_

_**Play the music low**_

_**And sway to the rhythm of love**_

_**When the moon is low**_

_**We can dance in slow motion**_

_**And all your tears will subside**_

_**All your tears will dry**_

_**And long after I've gone**_

_**He'll still be humming along**_

_**And I will keep him in my mind**_

_**The way he make love so fine**_

_**We may only have tonight**_

_**But till the morning sun, Izaya's mine**_

_**All mine**_

_**Play the music low**_

_**And sway to the rhythm of love**_

_**Play the music low**_

_**And sway to the rhythm of love**_

_**Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love**_


	6. Just The Way You Are

**So this is a fanfic inside of itself. What's going on is Shizuo wrote this song about Izaya, because Izaya is the more girly one of them ;). At the end will be a little drabble or something**

Oh, his eyes, his eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shining'

His hair, his hair

Falls perfectly without him trying

He's so perfect

And I tell him every day

I know, I know

When I compliment him he won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that he don't see what I see

But every time He asks me "Do I look okay?"

I say

"When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause boy you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause boy you're amazing

Just the way you are"

His lips, his lips

I could kiss them all day if he'd let me

His laugh, his laugh

He hates but I think it's so sexy

He's so perfect

And I tell him everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say

"When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Boy, you're amazing

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause Izaya you're amazing

Just the way you are

Shizuo set the guitar on the ground, looking up to Izaya, and ring in hand, Izaya just had his hand over his mouth,

"Will you marry me, Izaya Orihara?" he asked

"Well you like to set the right mood, down you Shizu-chan." Izaya said, laughing, Shizuo's face fell was the flea making fun of him?!

"What?!" He said, now mad

"Oh calm down, I said yes." Izaya said,

He said yes.

_**Okay okay! I know, OOC big time…. I thought it was cute.**_


	7. Shut up and Kiss Me

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper_

_On paper we're a disaster_

_And I'm driving you crazy_

_It's my little game_

Shizuo was always too loud, Izaya was so hyper. The day Shinra got the note saying they were together, he knew it was going to be a disaster. They were driving each other crazy, it was a game between them to see who would break first.

_I push you, and you push back_

_Two opposites so alike that_

_Every day's a roller coaster_

_I'm a bump you'll never get over_

They fought constantly, Izaya would push Shizuo and Shizuo would push back, they were complete opposites, no one knew what to expect from the two. It was a roller coaster relationship, but neither of them could get over it.

_This love (love) hate (hate) relationship_

_You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it_

_But there's no way to stop this now_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_

_But you're just (just) so (so) full of it_

_Cause it's too late, to close your mouth_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_So shut up! So shut up!_

_I call you and you pick up_

_I tell you how much I'm in love_

_I'm laughin and you get mad_

_It's my little game_

Izaya would call Shizuo at any hour and just tell him how much he was in love with him, then laugh like a psycho, Shizuo would get pissed of course, but it was a little game. No matter how many times Shizuo tried to kill Izaya, it was a love hate relationship.

_Go ahead now, admit it_

_You like your world with me in it_

_Like a record, it's broken_

_Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over_

No matter how much the flea pissed him off, Shizuo liked his world with Izaya in it, nether ever broke, though Shinra and Celty always made sure they didn't do something that they would regret. If anything, the doctor and Dullahan kept the relationship together.

_This love (love) hate (hate) relationship_

_You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it_

_But there's no way to stop this now_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_

_But your just (just) so (so) full of it_

_cause it's too late, to close your mouth_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh_

_The riffs on my guitar_

_The way we fight, we make up fast_

Izaya knew that he could never leave Shizuo even if he wanted to, he missed his lips, his kiss, his laugh, the way they fought and made up in a second. He loved the brute even if the brute hated him, but Shizuo loved him more than anything, and vice versa. It was a love hate relationship.

_So shut up!_

_Love hate, love hate, love hate_

_Cause this love (love) hate (hate) relationship_

_You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it_

_But there's no way to stop this now_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_

_But your just (just) so (so) freakin' full of it_

_cause it's too late, to close your mouth_

_So shut up and kiss me_

Izaya walked over to Shizuo, who was sitting on a bench, he pulled the blonde close and kissed him

"_Shut up and kiss me_, Shizuo"


	8. She is the Sunlight

_**And if all the flowers faded away**_

_**And if all the storm clouds decided to stay**_

_**Then you would find me**_

_**Each hour the same**_

_**Cause she is tomorrow**_

_**And I am today**_

Two years… that's all it had been was two years. But each felt like an eternity. The days felt like they lost their meaning, going to work was pointless…. He wouldn't be there, not this time. _"GET OUT!" I screamed. "I HATE YOU FLEA! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" _Little did I know he would.

"_I didn't realize… I-…" _But he never finished that sentence. What had I done? Shinra told me that no one had heard from Izaya Orihara since that day.

What have I done?!

_**Cause if right is leaving**_

_**I'd rather be wrong**_

_**Cause she is the sunlight**_

_**The sun is gone**_

Izaya was the sunlight, the main point in my life. My day wasn't complete until I heard that voice say my name, but the sun is gone.

_**And if loving her is**_

_**Is heartache for me**_

_**And if holding her means**_

_**That I have to bleed**_

_**Then I am the martyr**_

_**Love is to blame**_

_**Cause she is the healing**_

_**And I am the pain**_

Once you think about it, there was no Shizuo without Izaya, when you say my name, you think of Izaya, he's my other half, and even if it would kill me-he would kill me- to love him, I would be happy to die. But when he went missing… my world shattered, it was all loves fault, and I am the martyr.

_**She lives in a daydream**_

_**(She lives in a daydream)**_

_**Where I don't belong**_

_**Cause she is the sunlight**_

_**And the sun is gone**_

I should have known, the second I found out he was missing, his body was found, and though he died his hair and changed his look we all knew it was him. He even went as far as to change his name, Prussia, like the country. Why a name like that? The lost country. His hair was now snowy white, but I knew it was him. He lived in a day dream that I was never meant to be in.

_**And it will take this life of regret**_

_**For my heart to learn to forget**_

_**Tomorrow will be as it always has been**_

_**And I will fall to her again**_

_**For I know I have come too close**_

I let the tears fall at his funeral. Seeing that body of a man I once said to hate, who am I kidding? I loved him, I still do, Shinra cried, so did Celty, Mairu and Kururi. He was buried in his black fur jacket, switchblade in hand.

_**Cause if right is leaving**_

_**I'd rather be wrong**_

_**Cause she is the sunlight**_

_**And the sun is gone**_

This is my fault, I killed him… Izaya…Prussia….whoever he was… I killed him by breaking his heart, he was the sunlight… the sun is gone for me, all of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku is dark… because

_**He is the sunlight**_

_**And the sun is gone**_


	9. Superluv

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry about the long time no update... i'm working on like 6 different fanfics right now. I'll try to update as much as I can**

**I'm running out of time  
I hope that I can save you some how  
If I  
If I had super powers  
I'd save the world and you would be mine, Mine**

Izaya was running out of time. High school was almost over, the one thing he always wanted to do, undone, why? Because he was scared to talk to the blonde brute named Shizuo Heiwajima in his class. In his opinion, the world was going to end before he got the nerve to say something. Somehow, he wanted to save the world just so the blonde would be his... Izaya laughed, like that was ever going to happen.

**Have no fear  
your hero is here  
my super sense is telling me that danger is near  
I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back  
a villains on the loose and he's ready to attack, oh**

Shizuo was happy it was Halloween, this year, he was going to be a superhero. Mask and cape and the lot of it. He had the feeling that this Halloween party at Shinra's was going to be more than a party, his and that girl... the one with the motorcycle helmet always on... they always did try to get him and that raven boy together...what was his name? Izaya Orihara? Shizuo shrugged, putting on the red full face mask, while he didn't know the boy's name, he did know one thing... the raven was his target, he wanted him.

****

I'm not a super hero  
I'm not that kind of guy  
but I can save you baby  
give me a try

Izaya walked into the dark room, strobe lights, pounding music and the heavy smell of rum filled his mind. Shinra outdid himself this year... girls and guys dancing on each other, couples, drunk idiots... perfect! He saw one person, dancing by him/herself, long black cape and wavy blonde hair. The raven smirked, he walked up to the man. "Hey!" he yelled over the music. The man turned around

"What?!" Izaya's eyes got wide

"Shizuo?" He asked "What are you doing here?" his body was moving to the song, what was it? Superluv? The long purple and black tail swished as he danced.  
"Izaya?" Shizuo asked, he was confused... what was the little, perfect, teachers pet boy doing at this party?****

cause I'm running out of time  
I know what I came to do and I didn't come to loose,  
But I'll fight until your mine  
and if trouble comes around  
I won't be backing down  
tonight

Shizuo watched the raven dance, while he was still confused on why the kid was here, he had to admit, the kid had moves... the way those irresistible blood red eyes watched him, hypnotizing him... he growled, the tail... the ears... was he suppose to be the Cheshire Cat?

Why of all days... why did Shizuo have to be gay?

This was just too...perfect...

Izaya held a small red plastic cup in his hands, his eyes wondered to girls and guys in the room, Shizuo sighed, he was running out of time...but he knew what he came to do and he didn't come to lose. ****

oh, If you in danger  
oh, I'm here to save you  
oh, thats what I'm made of  
oh, oh, oh, oh  
Give you my superluv

I'm fighting for your love  
For all this time  
what I gotta do  
to make you mine  
got no super speed  
but I'm running this town  
you get in my way  
I'm a take you down

Izaya was blushing... why was Shizuo Heiwajima still talking to a lowlife like him? It really didn't make sense. He watched as those amazing mocha eyes wondered to some girl... Hina... Izaya growled softly... his tail swishing, he wasn't going to let HIS Shizu-chan go that easy, he was fighting for the man's love. He had no super speed... but everyone who knew anything knew... Izaya Orihara ran the town and if you got in his way... he would take you down. ****

I'm not a super hero  
I'm not that kinda guy  
but I can save you baby give me a try

Cause I'm running out of time  
I know what I came to do and I didnt come to lose  
But I'll fight until your mine  
and if trouble comes around  
I won't be backing down  
tonight

Izaya knew what he came to do, and just like everything else, he didnt come to lose. He wouldnt back down to some girl like her...he danced some more, smirking as he did, why? Because he knew... Shizuo couldnt look away from him, the brute's eyes where only for him, he reached up to plant a kiss on those pale red lips, the blonde blushed hard. "if trouble comes around, Shizu-chan, I won't be backing down..."****

oh, If you in danger  
oh, I'm here to save you  
oh, thats what I'm made of  
oh, oh, oh, oh  
Give you my superluv  


**Can't you see  
were meant to be  
so come with me  
say your mine**

Everyone could see it, it was going to happen no matter what, Shizuo and Izaya... it just had too, the secret glances, the arguments they had... just like a married couple, so the chance that they would hook up at Shinra's party... 99.99% chance. Besides... why else would Shinra, Celty and Kadota put this all together? Those two just had to realize those feelings. And one glance at the couch in the corner with those two on it... Shinra would say they did a pretty good job. ****

Cause I'm running out of time  
I know it, what can you do, I know I did it kinda loose,  
But I'm fighting till your mine  
and if trouble comes around  
I won't be backing down  
tonight

oh, If you in danger  
oh, I need a saviour  
oh, thats what I'm made of  
oh, oh, oh, oh  
Give you my superluv

give you my superluv  
give you my superluv  
give you my superluv luv luv luv  
give you my superluv

and all you really need  
has been right in front of you  
this whole time  
and I  
I don't need no super powers  
I've saved the world and now you are mine  
now your mine

Shizuo felt like an idiot... all these years he had been looking for love in hookers, preps, girls and guys he could never love. What was he thinking? Why did he ignore the perfection that sat one seat ahead of him? He had dressed as a superhero so he could win over someone, but he didn't need any super powers... Izaya was his... that was worth more than saving the world


	10. Sticks and Stones

**Deathfic! I seem to really like those. Izaya is so sick of everyone, he claims to love his humans, everyone, but he hears what they say about him. Including a certain blonde brute, and it breaks him, the blonde is now dead, was killed in a fire. This is just him saying... you will never break me**

**Letter to Shizuo**

**Tell me what I did  
To push you off the cliff  
You can try to take my hand  
But I'm not coming with you **

I'm not going to follow you in death Shizuo. I would never follow you in death, in life. I tried to save you, I tried to run back, to wake you up, to take your hand and run with you, but I was too late, wasn't I? By the time they got to you, the time Celty pulled you out, Shinra looked over you...you where long gone. You can take my hand Shizuo, but I'm not coming with you. ****

Say what you like  
Just look me in the eye  
You can pull out your knife  
It's not as sharp as mine  


All our lives that we knew each other, you said whatever you liked, and I went with it, I looked you in the eyes and took it like the man I wanted to be. I let you hurt me, I let you hate me when this whole time I hid the only love I ever felt. Your words where like knives, killing me slowly. So pull out you knives, but they will never be as sharp as mine

**Oh, Sticks and stones  
Are never gonna break me  
Never gonna hurt me  
Never gonna shake me out  
I'm a rock at the top  
Never breaking **

I said you where the strong one, but it seems I was the rock, I will never break as you did.

**Try what you want  
But you're never gonna take me  
Down, down, down  
Try, try but you're never gonna take me  
Down, down, down  
Give it up **

So give up, you made my life hell during life, so let me go in death. I heard everything you said to Shinra, Celty, Tom-san, Kida, Mikado, my sisters... and I can tell you this, give up. Your never going to take me down

down

down,

try what you want Shizuo, but I'm stronger than this.**  
You should know by now**

I don't want protection  
If it's with conditions  
Took a new direction  
Losing all conviction 

I never wanted your protection, that day you saved me... I would rather you had let me die, maybe I would be able to start over like I always wanted too. So don't protect me, because it comes with conditions. ****

Say what you like  
Just look me in the eye  
You can pull out your knife  
It's not as sharp as mine 

Look me in the eyes, you monster... you killed me, everyday. Those words that you thought meant nothing, you thought I wouldn't feel those words... those punches I let you have. My life I let you take. You thought I was the evil one, the unfeeling one... but I felt every last thing you did to me. ****

Oh, Sticks and stones  
Are never gonna break me  
Never gonna hurt me  
Never gonna shake me out  
I'm a rock at the top  
Never breaking 

I won't break because of you, my mother said once, sticks and stones are never going to break me... well, if they are from you... they sure as hell wont. This is my life Shizuo, and I'm taking it back from you**  
Try what you want  
But you're never gonna take me  
Down, down, down  
Try, try but you're never gonna take me  
Down, down, down  
Give it up **

Your never going to take me down, I am Izaya Orihara, I rise above all humans, and you. Since I have said many times, your anything but human. Your never taking me

down

down

down**  
You should know by now **

****

Don't you play the fool  
I know you want revenge  
There's no use pretending  
I know what you did 

You always wanted revenge, you always hated me... it was obvious, I should have never fallen in love with you, there is no use in pretending, because your the one who killed me.****

Oh, Sticks and stones  
Are never gonna break me  
Never gonna hurt me  
Never gonna shake me out  
I'm a rock at the top  
Never breaking  
Try what you want  
But you're never gonna take me  
Down, down, down  
Try, try but you're never gonna take me  
Down, down, down  
Give it up  
You should know by now

Sticks and stones  
Are never gonna break me  
Never gonna hurt me  
Never gonna shake me out  
I'm a rock at the top  
Never breaking  
Try what you want  
But you're never gonna take me  
Down, down, down  
Try, try but you're never gonna take me  
Down, down, down  
Give it up  
You should know by now  


Oh Shizuo, you should know by now, sticks and stone will never break me, not when your the one throwing them, you where an idiot to believe otherwise... so was I, it was always meant to be this way, us hating each other, one of us dying... you dying... and me... as for me... I will stand tall, your never going to break me like I let you while you lived. This is my life, and while I will never stop loving you... I wont let you break me.

**Give it up  
You should know by now  
Hey  
Hey**

Sticks and Stones  
Sticks and Stones  
Sticks and Stones  
Sticks and Stones

_You should know by now Shizuo..._

_I love you_

_Izaya Orihara_


	11. Broken

**I thought that maybe my poor readers could use something NOT all like "Oh yeah IZAYA IS DEEEAADDD" sooooo this is...SOMEWHAT FLUFF, the part about the clock his dad gave him, I added that because there is a broken clock my dad gave me, he's far away from us now, but the clock helps me sleep at night. After 4 years it never stops ticking. **

**enjoy my crap!**

**The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out**

Everyone said he needed no one to comfort him, he was a loner that loved everyone, he was crazy, insane and needed serious help. Orihara Izaya needed no one in their opinions. Every night he crawled in the large bed, reminded again and again he was alone, the ticking of the broken clock his father gave him years ago helped him sleep, the even ticking made him feel like something needed him. Orihara Izaya needed someone... it hurt to be alone, he was always alone. He loved all humanity for one simple reason, hoping someone would be brave enough to love him too. He was broken, but who didn't know that? ****

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

Izaya wanted someone to love him, to hold him at night so the clock would finally stop. So he could stop longing for the love he so desperately needed.****

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

The small man had gotten inside his head, he should have known, Heiwajima Shizuo was guarded, he trusted no one, just like the informant, or at least he tried. But he knew that he was just a open book. He should have known that the broken locks were warnings. The blonde wanted someone to love him, everyone ran from him... feared him. He just wanted someone to stay. He said he hated Izaya, but the raven was the one who stayed, he never left. When Izaya looked into those mocha eyes, they needed a purpose, needed life. ****

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you  


There was nothing ether man was afraid of. Except the thought of loosing one another. This relationship they formed was all that kept them grounded. Without Shizuo, Izaya was broken, it hurt too much, without Izaya, Shizuo had no purpose, his heart was usless.

**I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK**

The only reason Izaya truly lived through another day was to see Shizuo. Every word he said, everything he threw his way. It kept him going, that one day that Shizuo said he would be okay. ****

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

Izaya was the light Shizuo had been searching for, when he was gone, so was the light. He may have lost his way... but with Izaya he would always know his way home, Izaya was his home. ****

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

For years they longed to tell the other. To confess this fatal attraction that kept their hearts beating. They where scared, what if Shizuo rejected him? What if this undying hatred he claimed to have for the raven was all true? Izaya wouldn't be able to live... his heart was already beyond repair. What if Izaya laughed at him? What if the blonde really was just a game for him?... then he was dead...****

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

So they went on, day by day, watching each other, fighting, shadowing this love that kept them going. The cuts, the punches, just to be near the other. The love they felt since day one... unsaid, but never forgotten. So they will go on, the raven will one day take flight and leave this place, the brute will be long gone. But for now... they will hang on to the one thing that will never change.


	12. The Scientist (Nothing to do with Shinra

**This one is gonna be a bit longer than most, I got a comment asking for the names and artists of the songs, so this is by Coldplay, the name of the song is the title of the chapter. **

**Thanks! **

**-Aleksandre- **

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are**

Izaya always wanted to apologize to the blonde man. Not for everything that happened, for the day that started it... all those years ago, that first cut that set the destiny that they faced today. He always wanted to apologize, tell Shizuo just how perfect he was.

**I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart**

He had searched for years for the opening to tell the blonde, he didn't set him apart because of the monstrous strength he so envied, no... he set him apart because he loved him.

**Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start**

He wanted Shizuo and him to be friends, like those two where, Kida and Mikado, Erika and Walker, where they could tell each other secrets, he wanted to go back to the start.

**Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart  
**

They just kept running in circles, never knowing how the other really felt.

**Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part**

He knew it would never be easy, even if this ''relationship' they had ever did turn to love, it would never be easy, Izaya just never knew when to stop, he hurt everyone he cared about. Surprisingly, just like Shizuo did, but he never wanted a world without Shizuo Heiwajima, **  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard**

Shizuo knew it would never be easy, watching the informant from afar just wasn't enough, he was the only person in the world who knew just how much Izaya wanted to be loved, mostly because... he wanted it too. He wanted to confess, to love, but no one ever said it would be this damn hard!**  
Oh, take me back to the start.**

So lets go back to the start, Shizuo. ****

I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart

In school he was the smart one, he was math smart, book smart all his life, some hated him for the genius he was at such a young again, he could figure out anything. **  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart**

He knew everything there was to know, but all that junk didn't compare to what he knew in his heart, he was alone. **  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start**

So he tried, everyday he tried... but not saying "I love you" came back to haunt him everyday since, everyday he wished he could go back to the start.

**Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are**

Shizuo loved everything about Izaya, even if sometimes he was a hell-bringing flea sometimes, he wanted the man to be happy at any cost, he wanted to be the one to love and hold him, but that could never happen, so they just kept chasing each other, over and over.****

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part

They knew it would never be easy, but they had to try right? What could they lose? Oh yeah... everything.

**Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard**

Izaya and Shizuo stood face to face, covered by shadows in the dead of night, somehow, they knew the other would be in this spot. No one thought it would be so hard to confess love, whoever said love was easy needed to be roundhouse kicked in the face...

"Shizuo"  
"Izaya"

**"I'm going back to the start"**


	13. Better than Me

**Your going to kill me for this...**

**Shizuo and Izaya had dated for 7 years, Izaya just wanted Shizuo to ask him to marry him, but Shizuo told him the truth... he had been cheating for the past 3 years with a guy named Hiei Jaganshi. Izaya is not dead people! he moved away with no one knowing, no one had seen him since the day him and Shizuo broke up. **

**I'm sorry, I'm depressed again, I wrote down all these lyrics at 4 in the morning for the person I once was in love with. **

**Better than me- Hinder**

**Sorry**

**-Devit-**

**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be**

I'm sorry, God that doesn't even begin to cover it... I felt so broken when I saw that note you left... you where long gone by the time I came back to apologize. Moved away, not leaving a trace but the impact you had on me and this city. I You could have done so much better. Shinra was in love with you for a while, Kadota, hell... I don't know a person who wasn't at some point. But you chose me... after all the lies, the bull shit I said for those last 3 years... guilt is the poison that is killing me. I still stay on my side, you only took up a few inches of space on the bed...as far from me as you could. The edge where you always kept that damn fur jacket.

**I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you**

That day I walked out... I told myself it was for the better, at the time I thought Hiei was the man for me, that you and I were just a summer romance... how stupid was I?! How could I not see... a summer romance for 7 years straight?! I told myself I wouldn't miss you, but I can remember holding you... I cry.

**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

You don't deserve this Izaya... you shouldn't be gone. I hate myself... for it was my fault. I remember those last few months... before it happened, you stopped working, you never came to Ikebukuro anymore, hell, you hardly left your house anymore. Then that day, I was there, Naime was sick of you not talking to anyone, not even online, she walked upstairs with me close at hand, she knew it was my fault. She stopped in the doorway of our-... your room.

You where long gone. ****

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for

I took so many pictures of you, you were perfect, every angle of you was perfect, dozens and dozens of pictures of you that you never knew about. You know my favorite one was when you where playing your guitar. You had looked up just as the sun shined down on your angelic face. Like an angel sent to me by whatever God there is.

**If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room**

I wouldn't want to loose a single memory with you, not even the bad ones. I want to remember those little arguments over you baking cupcakes, wanting to poison them for Naime, or just making them, the tv, the bed... all those arguments over nothing!

**I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you**

I broke up with Hiei the day we found you... he was livid. Screaming that it was always you, he was right, it was always you. When with him, I could only think of you. I tried, believe me I did. Why should you believe me? I lied... I wanted to ask you to marry me... then I met Hiei, I thought I was wrong choosing you and went for him. Why was I so stupid?!

**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure

I bought your old apartment, now I live there... I still sleep on my side, waiting for the day you come back to fill yours. It's so cold, no matter how high I turn the heat up. It's cold because your not there... your the sun in my life, your the center, the light. I'm going to always think of you, we never had closure... **  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)**

I sit in this deserted park at night, watching the white snow fall. Tears falling down, I call your name, I don't care how cold it is anymore. It won't change unless your here. "Izaya..." I yell, but like always... there is no answer. "Izaya..."

You won't believe what I saw that night in the snow, just as I looked up, I swear my heart stopped, "You deserve so much better than me..." I say, that is when I see it, the shine of blood red eyes and a black fur jacket...

_Okay, so there you go, I am actually writing the next two songfics, happy ones. I'm thinking of continuing this one into the song Lips of an Angel, tell me what you think. _

_Like cosplay and yaoi?  
check me out on instagram- princeizayaorihara_

_otay! byebye _


	14. Once Upon a December- please review-

**This one has a bit of a strange plot...**

**Shizuo's mom and Izaya's dad got married, so that means Shizuo and Izaya are step-brothers. Izaya is blind, but somehow he sees so much more than anyone else. He has the imagination of a child... Shizuo is in love with his step-brother, he loves how Izaya always sees beauty through lifeless eyes.**

**Kid!Izaya Kid!Shizuo Blind!Izaya **

**Once upon a December- by Deana **

**Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember**

"So beautiful..." Izaya Orihara whispered, he and Shizuo stood on the balcony of their house, Izaya was just a few feet from the stairs leading down to a small stone path that lead to a river. It was littered with white crystal snow. Shizuo looked at his younger brother "How do you know?" Shizuo asked, it wasn't the first time he had questioned Izaya, his little step-brother was blind, born that way, he never got a chance to see the world, for it was all dark.

At least that's what Shizuo thought.

**And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December  
**

Izaya pointed up to the sky. "I can see them..." he said, Shizuo looked down and sighed.

"Your blind Izzy..." he said, Izaya shook his head,  
"In your words... yes. I'm blind... but in my words... I can see everything... I can see the colors..." he said, Shizuo looked up, sure enough... the Northern Lights shined above them. "How can you see?" she asked, "How do you know they are there?" Izaya answered with an adorable laugh, Izaya was by far the strangest child... only 7 years old, but his mind was advanced. "Easy Shizu-chan." He said, taking Shizuo's hand.

**Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm**

Shizuo let Izaya lead him down the steps. Beautiful red eyes stared back at him every few seconds, as if to check if he was still there. Izaya pointed at the river "There..." he whispered, Shizuo looked, the river looked magical, ice gently layered on the cold water, snow covering it. "I can see it Shizu-chan..."

"What can you see?"

"Love."

**Across my memory**

"How do you see love?" Shizuo asked, he didn't move his hand from Izaya's. Izaya looked up at him, he touched Shizuo's face.

"Warm, home..." Izaya said, he let go of Shizuo's hand, though he was blind, he could see. He didn't need help, he could see people's warmth, feelings, he was so attracted to the warmer ones. He just wanted someone to hold him, so when his father met Shizuo's mother and he met Shizuo, he didn't want to let go of the brunette boy's hand. ****

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm

"Izzy?" Shizuo asked, "How do you see love?" Izaya looked up, he looked like he was about to cry.

"You have to be blind... you can't see anything else but warmth... light." he said, he knelt down to pick up a rock. He threw it, it his the frozen river, making a crack. Shizuo hated that Izaya never got to see the world... but he saw another world.

**Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory  
**

Later that night, Shizuo sat in bed with Izaya, the raven boy stared up at the ceiling. He could feel tears threatening to spill over. "Hey Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, Shizuo looked up from the old story book, "Yeah?"

"What is it like to see?" Shizuo was set back, he never heard Izaya talk about wanting to see...

"It's colorful...blue, red, green, white, purple... so many colors I can't even name... faces," he didn't know how to explain sight to his little brother.

**Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember**

Shizuo looked down at Izaya as he slept, a piece of paper was in his hand, Izaya knew how to write... it was strange, he could see the letters in his head and put them on paper. Shizuo looked at the paper, it was a letter to Santa, he read it. In a 7 year old's messy penmanship was the words

'_dear santa..._

_All I want is to see like they do_

_Please_

_Izaya Orihara' _

For a blind child... he was extortionately smart. Shizuo lay the blanket over his teary eyes sleeping brother and pressed a kiss to his lips. ****

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Mr. Orihara watched at Shizuo kissed Izaya, he knew the boy was in love with the raven. And Izaya was in love with him... he knew the day was coming, sooner or later... when Izaya would realize how much he wanted to see, he knew when that day came, Shizuo would help him see the world in a better light.


	15. Butterfly Fly Away

**Okay, so I haven't gotten to think of any amazing ideas for my crappy songfics, but I was listening to old Disney music and I found Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cyrus. **

**Well... this happened**

**READ FOR YOU WILL BE ALL LIKE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Shizuo, in this one, is Izaya's foster father, because Izaya's parents gave him up, Shizuo is 23 and Izaya is 13. TOLTAL OCC!**

**Izaya is a music student and his assignment was to write a song for someone you love, so Izaya wrote this... **

**No flames please, I really don't know where this came from **

**-Dev-**

Young Izaya Orihara was walking home after school with a black and blue guitar strapped to his back. His hands were in his pockets. How was he going to do this assignment? He sighed and looked up to the sky for inspiration, but getting none. His new music teacher, Harichiko-san told them to write a song, poem or story about the person they loved the most. Izaya couldn't write about his parents... they abandoned him when he was 4. There was no girl...or guy... in his school that he really liked and Uncle Kasuka's daughter, Akari wasn't really all that important to him. He sighed and kept walking until he saw the place he called home.

**You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
little boys depend on things like that**

Izaya walked into the warm house, it was almost dark outside. The blonde man in the kitchen turned around as he heard the door close. "Izaya?" He called, then saw the little raven boy step in. He smiled when little wine colored eyes stared into his. "I was getting worried!" he said, setting a plate down. Shizuo noticed Izaya was rather quiet, not that the boy normally talked, but sometimes it worried him. He put the last dish in the cabinet and sat down across from Izaya, who was tuning the guitar. The very one that was his father's, until they gave him up... his father passed it to Izaya. "Hey... are you okay?" Shizuo asked, Izaya sighed. ****

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back  


Izaya looked up, "I'm fine Shizuo-san." He said, while Izaya was known for being quiet respectful, Shizuo wished he would call him anything but that.

"Are you sure? You look... troubled..." Izaya sighed again,  
"I have to write a song about someone important to me..." he said, "But I can't think of anything. No inspiration is coming to mind." Shizuo smiled

"What about your parents?" He asked, Izaya smirked  
"Your my parents, Shizuo-san... my old ones got rid of me." Shizuo felt his heart break, while Izaya was a great actor... he knew that his parents leaving because they didn't want a child was torture to his child-like heart.

**You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be**

"Izaya..." he said, "Why don't you write about something you love?" He asked, maybe Izaya would write a song about their dogs, Arkanien and Avishika. Izaya nodded, thinking about that... he was starting to get an idea. Shizuo smiled at him, _why did this have to happen to him? Why did they have to give him away? _He thought as Izaya stared out the window. ****

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me  


"You know when I was younger... my father told me something whenever I couldn't think." Shizuo said, Izaya looked at him.  
"Really?" He asked, Shizuo nodded  
"Greatest inspiration I ever had." Izaya was curious.  
"What did he say?"

**"Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away"**

Izaya was surprised, he had never heard his adopted father talk about his dad... he listened and replayed those words in his head. "I-I like that..." He said, Shizuo nodded,

"Me too..." Shizuo said, Izaya set his guitar on his lap. Izaya had an idea, it was brilliant! Shizuo looked at the boy, "I hope that helped Izaya." He said, then got up, Izaya smiled for the first time in a while. The young raven stood up, gathered his things and walked off to his room. Shizuo sighed, grabbing a piece of paper and wrote something down. ****

Turned around and you were there  
The two of us made quite a pair  
Daddy's little boy was here at last  
Looked away and back again  
Suddenly a year was ten  
Don't know how it got so far so fast

And yes dear, you don't understand  
It's not anything we planned  
Kind of makes you think it's meant to be (it's a destiny)  
I always knew the day would come  
You'd stop crawling, start to run  
Beautiful as beautiful can be

That night, Izaya stayed up, smiling as he quietly strummed his beloved guitar until it hit the perfect notes every time, spending even more time working on the perfect lyrics. Harichiko-san wanted a song or poem of the person you love, that's what Izaya would give him. The lyric sheets had works scribbled out, the thick lines of pen ran from line to line, the spots where he pressed down clear. He thought of every thought he felt for the blond man who cared for him. Perfect, angel, sweet, love of his life. So many words that just couldn't be put into the right words.

That's when he thought of what Shizuo told him. **  
**

**Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away**

Shizuo found him laying on the floor the next morning with his guitar stings stuck to his face. He smiled, and kissed the boy's head. Izaya woke up

"Sh-Shizu-chan?" he whispered, Shizuo was surprised at the new name, but he had to admit, he liked it. "Time for school Izaya..." He said, Izaya shot up like a rocket  
"Crap! I'm late!" he ran around, throwing a uniform on, Shizuo stopped him and laughed, he fixed the unruly teen's tie and handed him the sheets and sheets of music. Izaya smiled at him and ran off. ****

Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)  
Got your wings, now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

****

Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along you've known just what to do

Izaya smiled as his classmate, Shinra Kishitani, read his terrible poem of the girl named Celty. Izaya sucked on the blue lollipop in his mouth, Harichiko-san smiled and sent him back to his seat.

"Okay Mr. Orihara," He said, checking something off his list, Izaya stood up, and walked to the front of the room, some girl winked at him, he blushed and sat down. ****

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly  
Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away (I hope you find your way and all the things you wish for, love and care about)  
Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)  
Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)  
Butterfly fly away

From the bottom of his heart, he started to play

**Sorry about the terrible fic! COMPLETE OOC!**


End file.
